


Fuck you, Gwen

by leet19



Series: Drabbles Frostiron [6]
Category: Sky High (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fire Powers, Frostiron Month, Ice Powers, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sky High AU, Strength, Technopathy, prompt: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen decided to turn everyone into babies, this heroes and sidekicks are not happy. Sky High AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck you, Gwen

"She's such a bitch" grunted Clint, scowling at her.

"Thanks for the info" snarled Loki, throwing ice daggers from left to right.

"Easy, Lokes, you almost hit me!" yelled Tony, rushing past him, punching Royal Pain in the face, she fell but got up really quickly, punching him in the legs, powering his fist so she could destroy his suit.

"Don't think so" said Steve, running towards her with Will by his side, both of them punched her on different places, sending her through the wall. Penny kept attacking the and Loki tried to avoid her as much as he could.

"We need to find Warren" yelled Loki, seeing that his ex-boyfriend was nowhere on sight "Penny's weakness is fire!"

"He was with Layla!" answered Clint, aiming his arrows towards Gwen "Lash and Speed were giving some trouble!"

"Speed can neutralize his power" said Loki in a worried tone, Tony narrowed his eyes but breathed deeply.

"Go with him, Loki!" Loki looked at him with surprise but then he smiled and left. He new that Tony hated his ex-boyfriend, Warren Peace and him had been dating for a year before Tony came along, they were enemies (or so they said) and it didn't helped a lot that Tony stole Loki right under Warren's nose. Tony thought that he won when they fighted on the gym but the true is that Warren didn't wanted to hurt Loki, so he pulled back his punches. When Warren and Loki finally talked, they were honest to each other, Loki telling him about Tony and Warren, surprisingly telling him about Layla, Loki was happy for him and now they were friends (except when Tony and Warren fight for nothing). 

"Tony, down!" screamed Steve and Tony let himself fall so he could avoid one of Penny's attacks. Gwen was fighting with Will and that worried Tony because he knows that Will is in love with her still, love is something one can't erase in the moment he wants, Will loved her and still do even when she's evil (or a bitch, like Clint said).

"Clint!" they turned and saw Layla running into the gym "Magenta needs you, she needs your arrows!"

"Where to?" asked Clint, already running.

"On the lockers" Clint left and Layla started fighting one of Penny's duplicates. Loki and Warren reached the gym in that moment, Warren was pale and shaky but his face was firm, Loki only had eyes for Tony. The group started fighting together, Gwen trew Will out of the windows but he could fly (nobody knew that), Will launched himself towards her and destroyed her faceplate with one punch. The problem was, when he saw her face, he stopped. It was the girl he loved after all, and seeing her like that, so vulnerable, it make him stop. That's the moment Gwen took to activate the device.

"She stopped the gravity that holds the school!" screamed Layla, grabbing Warren's hand.

"Steve, with me!" screamed Tony, and grabbed the blond, both of them flying down to hold the school, Will appeared a second later, both of them trying with all his strength. Clint and Magenta were working fast, Magenta brought the device out and Clint shot at it, turning it off. Steve, Tony and Will returned the school to its usual place and landed on the gym.

"You're okay!" said Loki, trowing himself at him and hugging him with all his might. Tony took off his faceplate and kissed him deeply, enjoying being with the person he loved "I  thought that we would die and I wouldn't be able to tell you how much I love again" Loki's eyes were shining but he was proud, he would never cry, not even know. 

"I love you, Loki, I love you so much" said Tony and they both kissed again, more sweetly and slow. They were going to be fine, their friends were going to be fine and nothing else matter right now.


End file.
